


A Dusty Mother's Day

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Iris makes motions with her articles on metahumans and celebrates her first mother's day.





	A Dusty Mother's Day

                HR can be found sleeping on the couch in the loft with one twin on his chest and the other safely tucked between his arm and body. They don’t roll just yet and the tucked twin can breathe comfortably and safely, their little head over his heart. He’s sure to only wear the thinnest tank top he owns just in case.

                Iris is thankful for the effort HR puts forth in helping her. He’s quite gung-ho about it. He’s yet to tell her why, but she’s terribly curious. Between HR, her dad, and Wally, the twins are never alone with a stranger and they’re quite happy with the arrangement, not that they know anything else. It turns out this Wells is a genius after all.

                Iris spends her days at work writing about metahumans. Some, not all, metas cause trouble when they go off the rails, but they’re the metas who had problems before gaining powers. Other metas are quiet, some are in hiding, but she advocates for them all and suggest that law enforcement work _with_ metahumans to create taskforces to take down the more unstable metas. She also advocates for laws to be made to protect all metas, good and bad, from experimentation and exploitation and sites the kerfuffle with Wade Eiling as proof these people need to be protected. The anonymous letters from grateful metas outweigh the death threats. She’s finally made it as a reporter: death threats! Neither Joe nor Wally are as giddy over the threats as Iris appears to be.

                On her first Mother’s Day, Wally and HR team up to watch the twins while she and Joe go out for lunch. She’s grateful for the reprieve and enjoys the time with her dad. He tells her about Francine’s first Mother’s Day, how she wanted nothing more than a bit of peace and quiet and how much Iris would not give it to her. She still smiled when Joe presented her with Iris’ first craft project: her little right hand in plaster and painted with various bright colors little Iris slapped on herself.

                After a visit to Barry’s grave and flowers placed on Nora’s, Iris returns home to two snoring men, two babies asleep in their bouncers, and a huge mess covering all of them. It looks like they were trying to make plaster casts of the twins’ hands and, well, they’re seven months old. Luckily, someone thought to put down plastic bags and newspaper to catch the mess, else the rug would have been ruined by the still dripping paint.

                The boys clean up while she hugs and kisses her very awake babies. She loves their fat cheeks and brown eyes. She loves the way the sun kisses their brown skin. She loves the way they look like Barry at times, but especially when they smile. She loves being their mother and they appear to be quite keen on her as well.

                She puts their little painted hand prints on her desk at work next to the picture of them going home for the first time. They’ve grown so much in so little time. She can’t wait to see the people they become. They’re going to be great with the father they had, the grandfather they have, the uncle they have, the godfather they have, and, most importantly, the mother they have. Iris West is the Iris Best.


End file.
